27 SHINee Drabbles
by Mitsukai Tacchi
Summary: A friend of mine and I got together and wrote a combined total of 27 SHINee drabbles. Most common pairings are OnKey, JongKey, and 2Min, and the usual genres are fluff and crack.


Wow, it's been quite a long time since I've dared to post anything on this journal. To be perfectly honest, I doubt anyone that hasn't found this post from the communities in which it was linked is even reading this. The last time I posted a fanfiction was November 29th, 2009, and I find that piece of information to be rather pathetic. Of course, I had my reasons. College defeats even the best of us, and being sixteen and in college is even tougher. Fan-fictions were, unfortunately, put on hold for quite a long time. Then, **shineesosexxiii**, aka Tiffany, one of my dearest friends, and I decided to take a shot at doing some iTunes drabbles. The aim of the game is to write a drabble in the duration of a single song. You're not supposed to plan beforehand, and you're supposed to stop when it ends. We won't lie and say that we always followed these rules exactly, but we at least tried to stick to them as closely as possible.

The results? A grand total of 27 drabbles, 11 by me and 16 by Tiffany. Tiffany did a few when I wasn't available. Most of the songs we did are the same due to the fact that they were played on my computer while the two of us were on a skype call, but some are found lacking because they didn't make the final cut. Either way, the two of us wrote these over the span of a couple weeks, and it feels simply amazing to be getting back to into the swing of things again. I speak for both of us when I say that we hope you enjoy these fail filled drabbles of ours. ^_^

Song 1: Chu, f(x), 2Min**  
**  
He made up his mind; he was going to do it. Being careful to not alert the other boy to his advancing presence, Teamin sat up a little straighter. He slowly, slowly leaned towards Minho, but nerves soon made him freeze in place. He swallowed once, and a small bead of sweat trickled down the back of his neck. What if Minho freaked out? What if he got angry? What if he was happy? What if he kissed him back?  
Taemin sighed and decided to shut up and just do it. 'Do it,' he thought to himself. His fingers clenched into tight fists.

"Do it…do it…"

*Chu*

Song 2: Touched, BoA, Pairing: OnKey 

"Hyuuunnngggggg," Kibum whined, sounding strangely like a cat, and not a cool one in the least. "Are you busy?" He leaned around the corner of the living room where Jinki was reclined in a lazy boy contently watching TV. The floor lamp by his side was set on its dimmest settings, and Jinki looked about ready to doze off. He blinked twice before looking towards Kibum, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness of the hallway that cloaked Kibum's figure in its shadow.

"Not particularly," he answered quietly, mindful of his sleeping dongsengs in the next room. "Why?"  
Kibum made a face and shuffled his feet from side to side. He played with the hem of his over-sized T-shirt and bit his plump bottom lip. "Well," he said, surprised by his awkwardness.

Jinki smiled and motioned Kibum closer, a request that Kibum wasn't about to deny. He shuffled across the room, and Jinki almost laughed at the squeaks that the rubber on the bottom of Kibum's fuzzy socks made.

Kibum quickly climbed onto the lazy boy next to Jinki and laid his head on the leader's shoulder. "Thank you, Jinki," he smiled and nuzzled his face into Jinki's neck.  
It hadn't been hard for Jinki to figure out what Kibum wanted. He just wanted to be touched, and Jinki would never going to let him go wanting.

Song 3: U-Go-Girl, Lee Hyori, JongKey 

"Hey, girl!" a boy called, chasing after the feminine figure that had just darted around a building corner. He followed her and grabbed her shoulder as he caught up with her. Jonghyun had just witnessed the attractive girl playing around with some of her friends in the courtyard, dancing and singing, and he felt the need to speak with her for some reason. "I just wanted to tell you that you were pretty cool back there," he said, panting a bit. His short legs could only carry him so far so fast. Looking up at the girl, he was a bit surprised by her height and short hair, but she still had an amazing body. Her tight blue jeans with bedazzled back pockets in the shape of pink butterflies perfectly sculpted her buttocks, and her loose fitting shirt revealed pronounced collar bones. "You go, girl," he laughed.

She raised an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip. With her other hand, she reached out and grabbed one of Jonghyun's hands. Carefully, she placed it on her chest….her….surprisingly flat chest. "My name is Kibum, and I am a guy."

Song 4: Since He's A Man, Gummy, OnKey 

Kim Kibum and his mother had a great relationship. Kim Hana was extremely understanding of her son's sexuality, and she was even supportive of his long-time boyfriend, Lee Jinki. The one thing she didn't understand, though, was why her son was so in love with the blubbering, clumsy, fail-filled, awkward boy. They were polar opposites. In fact, it was rare that they found something they agreed on.

Kibum was high strung. He was into high fashion, and he had features so sharp that his mother claimed them to be "chiseled by the Gods." Jinki, on the other hand, was laid back and even chubby at times. He had a round face with smiling eyes, and he was often referred to as a little boy. They fought all the time. Hana simply didn't understand why Kibum put up with the stress of their relationship, so, one day, she asked him about it.

"He's a man, Umma," Kibum replied, smiling down at his mother with fondness in his eyes. "He has his faults, as we all do, but…I love him. He's a man, so I put up with the little things he does. I catch him when he falls, and I keep the knives locked in a drawer so he doesn't get himself killed. It's the same as how you women look at men. They're a pain in the ass, but you still need them to get by. That's how I am with Jinki. He drives me insane, but I can't picture my life without him."

Song 5: Shake, , JongKey

"You…are such….a girl," Jonghyun laughed, rolling his eyes in mock disgust. "Please, for the sake of my vision, put some clothes on, and stoppppp itttttt."

"Noooooo," Kibum teased. He laughed and continued exactly what he was doing, shaking what his mama gave him. "I can't help myself," he said with a grin. "I just wanna shakkeee iitttt. Admit it. You liiikkeee it."  
There was an upbeat song blasting from the speakers set above the fridge, and Kibum was taking full advantage of the few minutes he had before the oven timer was going off to dance around the kitchen in nothing more than a pair of extremely tight short shorts and a tight spaghetti strapped camisole that he had stolen from someone in SNSD.

Jonghyun smiled and stood from his place sitting at the kitchen table. With long steps, he strode across the room and grabbed Kibum roughly around his waist. Kibum smirked and continued his dance, grinning when he felt Jonghyun's hand grab his ass, stilling its movement, moments before he felt lips at his ear. "Only a little," Jonghyun breathed. "But you're breaking a house rule, remember? You're not allowed to use anything that belongs to me without my permission."

Song 6: Marshmallow, IU, OnKey

"Kibum, do I look fat?" Jinki asked his dongseng while staring into the mirror of their dance studio. He had his head tilted to the side and his baggy t-shirt pulled up to his ribcage. His eyes scanned the flat expanse of his stomach for any sign of definition, but he found none. After some recent comments he read pertaining to the fact that he would never have abs, was defined as plush, and would forever be a teddy bear, Jinki was incredibly mindful of his appearance. After all, SHINee was going for a more mature concept those days. Jinki was incredibly afraid that he was going to hold the group back with his cuteness. People still asked if he was the magnae…

"Yes," Kibum said absentmindedly, fiddling with the collar of his shirt.

"Wahh!" Jinki whimpered, poking at his stomach with a pout on his face. He scrunched his nose up in disgust and quickly vowed to never eat chocolate again.

Kibum was quickly brought back to attention. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to stand behind Jinki. He rose to his toes a bit so that he could look over the older boy's shoulder and reached around to touch his stomach. "I shall call it squishy, and it shall be mine. It will be my squishy."

Song 7: Jungle Song, BEAST, JongKey

"Hey, I'm the cool cat, MEOW!" Kibum rapped with as much volume and intensity as he could.

"No, you're a cat-tastrophe," Jonghyun grumbled irritably.

"Well…well…YOU'RE REDONKULOUS," Kibum snapped.

Song 8: Let's Break Up, Gummy, JongKey 

"Let's break up," Kibum said, absentmindedly playing with Jonghyun's hair.

"Let's not," Jonghyun replied, rolling his eyes.

Song 9: Bonamana, Super Junior, JongKey 

"Jonghyun, I'm bored," Kibum whined, creeping into the living room and stalking towards where his significant other sat watching TV. There was a music broadcast re-run on the wide screen, and Super Junior's latest hit "Bonamana" was playing through the speakers. "Hmm…" Kibum hummed, glancing at the TV before sinking down next to Jonghyun. "Good idea."

"What is?" Jonghyun asked in confusion, turning from the TV to look at his younger band mate.

"Boning a man," Kibum replied innocently, his fingers swiftly grabbing at Jonghyun's belt buckle.

"Ah!"

Song 10: Thump Thump Date, IU, JongKey **  
**  
When Jonghyun and Kibum stumbled through the front door of their apartment, faces flushed and hair damp with sweat, it wasn't hard to tell what they had been up to. Well, to a normal person's eyes, they would have appeared to be completely innocent. To the members of SHINee, however, there was nothing innocent to be seen.

"Jonghyun," Jinki said warningly, glancing at the passing couple as they strode towards the bedroom to change.

"What can I say?" Jonghyun asked, shrugging his shoulders and grinning evilly. "It was a thump thump date, if you catch my drift."

Song 11: Nobody (English Version), Wonder Girls, OnKey

"Kibum, there are beautiful girls all over the world that would bend over backwards just so that you would look at them, you know that?" Jinki sighed, shifting awkwardly on the park bench. He carefully eyed a group of teenage girls that stood roughly twenty feet away from him and Kim Kibum. They were quite aware of whom the two young men on the bench were, and if it weren't for their shyness, they would be attacking.  
"What makes you say that?" Kibum asked, caught completely off guard. He lifted his sunglasses and stared at Jinki with confusion written all over his face.

"I just…" Jinki sighed. "I guess I don't understand why you stay with me when you could do so much better. I don't know what you see in me. It's like…you could do so much better, but I could never be luckier."  
Kibum's smiled softly and slid closer to Jinki. He slipped an arm around the other boy's waist in a comforting embrace. "I want nobody but chu," he said quietly, resting his head on Jinki's broad shoulder. "It's that simple."

A/N: From this point on are Shineesesexxiii's drabbles.****

1. Chu~ **  
**  
The first time they kissed was a very hard thing to accomplish. It took a lot of people encouraging and whatnot.

"Just kiss him, already!" Minho screamed.

"I'll kiss him when I'm ready." Key replied calmly.

"Suuurre." Taemin said.

"I don't get it. You're a slut. Just kiss him." Jonghyun retorted.

Key glared at him.

"Fine."

He walked to next period. The one with Jinki in it. After class, he had waited for him.

"Hey, hot stuff." Jinki said to him.

Kibum looked at him and kissed him. And with that, first kiss accomplished.

2. A Boy 

The room was foggy. Smoke everywhere. The weed addict had struck again! With a pen and a piece of paper, a piece of art was created. With his hands, right in front of him. Remembering when he was a young boy. All these flashbacks and the pictures…just, everything. And with that, he quit. He sobered up. He's a rockstar now. Singing about the days when he was young.

"Remember back in the day?"

The pen still lay there on his wooden desk. Perfection in his lyrics to the brim. He'll never forget, though, when he was a boy.

3. U-Go Girl

"Hey, Girlfrannnn!" Jonghyun said to Kibum.

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me 'girlfriend'." Kibum replied.

"Go fuck a cow." Jonghyun said.

"Um…no comment."

With that, Kibum walked away.

"Girl! Hay U-Go girl!" Jonghyun sang behind him.

"You're childish, you know?"

"But, that's why you like me!" Jonghyun exclaimed.

"Think that." Kibum replied.

5. Shake **  
**  
"Shake your ass."

"No."

"Not even for me?"

"No."

"Please?"

"I'm going to eat a granola bar now."

"Pleassseeee?"

"Not even if you beg, Kim Jonghyun."

With that, Jonghyun on his knees, and Kibum became even more agitated.

"No!"

"Just once."

"Fine."

6. Heart don't break even. **  
**  
Minho was thinking about Jinki. He was probably fine…but, Minho wasn't. He was crying while Jinki was probably having the time of his life. He didn't have the ability to do anything. He was thinking that bad things had to happen with a reason. He was trying to guess what it was. He was falling to pieces.

He called Jinki, at last.

"Hello?" The familiar voice sniffled.

"Jinki?"

"Minho?"

"Yeah. What's wrong?"

"I…miss you."

Minho didn't say anything. He just felt the tears rolling down his face.

"S-so do I." He stuttered.

The two cried until Jinki came over. They hugged, kissed, and said sorry. I guess a heart does break even.

7. Billionaire **  
**

He wishes I were a billionaire. He couldn't ever think of what he would do with the money, but it'd be good if the world were ready for him to be a billionaire. Think. Kim Jonghyun on the cover of 'Forbes' magazine. It'd be nice to not have to sing for a career. But, then he thought…'Do I want to leave Taemin, Minho, Kibum, or Jinki?' Especially not Kibum. They were best friends. Nope…not a billionaire. A best friend.

8. Exception **  
**  
The day Taemin vowed not to sing about love, he meant it. Except, one day…he did. But, Jonghyun was the only exception. He sat there and strummed the guitar in his hands.

"Darlin'…you are the only exception…" The words came out of his mouth like water flows in a river. Maybe, even a tear or two streamed down his cheek. He missed him…Taemin hoped the stars were holding Jonghyun by the stem and was going to send him back down anytime soon. He sighed. His guitar fell flat down on the floor.

9. Follow me Down **  
**  
"Follow me!" a stubborn Jinki yelled to an even more stubborn Kibum.

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Where are you taking me?"

"Out of this town!"

"I do miss roaming around…"

"Then, let's ditch the place!"

Kibum sighed and took Jinki's outstretched hand.

"Fine…"

They took the bus to a 'surprise place' as Jinki put it. When they got there, they were the only people there. The air was sweet, the flowers beautiful, and the sun shining.

10. Alejandro

He was perfect.

He wasn't.

"Don't call me!"

"I love you."

The boy was extremely bipolar. He just didn't know it.

"Stop! Leave! Out of my house!

"Come in…I love you."

The warmth of his arms was comforting.

The cold of his eyes were depressing.

"Don't touch me!"  
"I need a hug!"

Kiss. Hug. Touch.

Leave. Out. Die.

"Kibum! Kibum! Kibum!"

11. The Perfect Mistake 

Dear Jonghyun,

5/26/10

You're an emotional bitch. You're moving out tonight. I've packed your bags. Get. Out. I've had enough of you.

Love,  
Kibum

-

Dear Jonghyun,

5/29/10

I miss you. I want you back. Please, I'll call you baby again. Fact-I miss you. Come back. Please…

Love, Kibum….

12. Wish right now 

Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky were like shooting stars?

He wished they were back in the old days.

They were just friends.

They didn't fight.

They were the dynamic duo.

Perfection to the brim.

Back when he just needed a tip at Subway's to live for a week.

When he didn't have an emotional whore at his house.

I could really use a wish right now…

13.2 different tears 

"I hate you."

"I love you, too."

Taemin knew how much pain he caused for Kibum, but he decided to ignore it, because they had many moments. If you know what I mean by moments because, to be honest, I don't know what I mean.

14. Genie 

Minho cleaned the lamp and, all of a sudden, a boyish figure popped out. He wasn't really sure if he were a boy or a girl, so he asked.

"Are you a dude?"

"YES!"

"Ooookay. No need to get all middle aged woman!"

"Sorry. It happens every time."

"Hm. So, why are you here."

"I'm a genie."

Minho didn't believe the boy.

"What? What's your name?"

"Kibum."

Minho was confused. Kibum was quite cute, but he couldn't believe he was a genie.

"I wish for you to be free of Genie-ness."

"Um. Okay."

With a poof, the lamp disappeared, and there stood Kibum, not floating in the sky.

"Do you wanna go out for coffee?"

"Sure."

15. Bonamana

"Listen, Girl!"

"What?"

"Johahe."

"THE HELL, JONGHYUN? WE'VE GONE THROUGH THIS BEFORE. I'M A GUY."

"Baby Girl."

"SHUT UP AND STOP QUOTING THAT STUPID SONG."

"Saranghe."

"I love you, too. Now, GO TO BED."

"BOUNCE TO YOU!"

"SHUT UP."

"Okay, Night."

Jonghyun walked up to his room. Kibum sighed.

"SARANGHANDA MIINAH!"

"GO TO BED!"

"Sorry."

16. Nobody 

"I want nobody, nobody but you!"

"Saranghe, Jonghyun."

"Saranghe, Kibum."

With that, they fell asleep in each others arms, on the couch. The television was still on, the lights on, also. Jinki walked out of his room at about 1 a.m., wondering why Kibum and Jonghyun hadn't gone to be yet. He saw the two, Jonghyun's arms wrapped around the younger. He put a blanket on the two boys, smiled, and then turned off the Wonder Girls concert that was playing on the television.


End file.
